Fate can be a Witch
by ginnyrules27
Summary: Magical forces drop Mufassa, Sarabi, baby Simba, adult Simba and adult Harry into the year of 1981-two months before the death of Lily and James. Why? Fate never reveals her reasons; but she leaves behind a story. One of a Lion and a Human. Reading of The Lion and I. Canon Pairings. T because Sirius has some raunchy language around third year and I don't want to go back and change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: Alright, I own only the plot of the two stories of mine. I do not own anything from Harry Potter or the Lion King. I had made a promise to myself that this would wait until I had all the chapters I wanted up for the actual story, and then realized that I didn't have the patience to write 112 chapters just so I could then copy and paste them into a new story. So I'll be working on The Lion and I along with this story.

Hey, this just gives me more incentive to type up the chapters for The Lion and I at a faster rate.

"What do you think Dumbledore wants?" a rattled and slightly spat up upon James Potter asked as he looked over his shoulder as he guided his wife and child into the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I don't know, James," Lily said and smiled softly as she noticed her husband's look. She too was nervous about leaving the house at Godric's Hollow but if Albus had called them, then it must be important. The shame was that they couldn't get a sitter as neither Remus nor Sirius were available.

"Do you think it has to do with—"

"Not here James," Lily shushed him and then turned to the gargoyle to give the password. "Moon pies."

The gargoyle opened and allowed the three Potters to enter the Headmaster's office. Once they reached the top of the stairs, James knocked twice on the door.

"Enter," they heard Dumbledore call from his office and Lily opened the door as carefully as possible, as to avoid dropping Harry. Dumbledore looked up from the paper he was holding and smiled at the arrival of his two former students and Heads. "James, Lily."

"Hello Professor," Lily smiled back at the elder wizard, happy that he had finally started to refer to them by their first names. "How are you today?"

"Just fine Lily," Dumbledore got up and walked around his desk. Before he could say anything else, the fire in the grate turned green and several members of the Order arrived, pouring into Dumbledore's office.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed upon seeing his best friend. "Lily-Flower!"

"You get hexed every time you call her that, you know?" Remus said in a bemused fashion as he stepped out of the fire. "Trust me."

"Where's Peter?" James asked, worried for his third friend, and ignoring Sirius ducking whatever curse Lily was throwing his way.

"His mum's sick," Sirius said, catching the worried tone in James' voice and reassuring his best friend with a smile. "He's in the States taking care of her."

"Oh," James sighed in relief. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to one of his friends. "How are you and Marline doing, Padfoot?" James said, his voice gaining somewhat of a teasing tone.

"Shut it Prongs," Sirius muttered, though he still looked happy to see his brother in all but blood. His eyes lit up upon seeing the little boy in Lily's arms. "Hey Prongslet!"

Little Harry giggled and clapped his hands, letting Lily know that her son wanted to be with his godfather. She handed Harry over, and it was a good thing too as the resulting event that caused her to jump would have ended up with her dropping Harry.

"FABIAN AND GIDEON!" Molly Weasley nee Prewett shouted at the top of her lungs as her younger twin brothers flinched. She flushed though when she realized where she was. "Oh Merlin. Sorry Professor."

"It's quite alright Miss. Prewett," Dumbledore smiled upon seeing more of his former students, or more importantly, his former students were safe and sound. "Or is it Mrs. Weasley now? I must admit, I haven't been paying attention to the Prophet since Stewart Yaxley became editor in chief."

"It's Weasley, professor," Arthur smiled as he entered the room and rubbed his wife's protruding stomach. He then waved to the three pranksters, Lily and little Harry as the two red haired parents sat down.

"Who'd you manage to get to watch the others?" Fabian asked, sitting down on a conjured chair; his twin doing the same.

"Muriel," Arthur said with a grimace. "Think it might be the last time though. She threatened to leave the country if Fred and George ever stayed near her for more than an hour."

That brief conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the Longbottoms—Frank and Alice, along with little Neville. James got up and greeted Frank, who was a good roommate during their time at Hogwarts.

"Lily!" Alice exclaimed with joy and rushed over to her best friend and former roommate. "I didn't think you'd make it!"

"I didn't think I'd make this meeting either," Lily smiled and watched as Dumbledore conjured up a play pen for the two young ones. Lily got up and placed Harry inside the pen and watched as Alice did the same for Neville. "Couldn't get a sitter either?"

"All the usual suspects were busy," Alice nodded, "though I see _most_ of them are here."

A loud crash and a beam of light halted all conversations and resulted in Minerva McGonagall rushing in, accompanied by Edgar Bones and Marline McKinnon.

"Albus, what happened?" McGonagall asked in a worried voice as she drew her wand, ready to fight. "Was there an Order meeting I was unaware of?"

"Minerva, I think we have bigger problems," Dumbledore stated, as he positioned himself to protect the playpen and pointed to the three lions that had appeared in the middle of his office.

"Sarabi, where are we?" the male lion asked, having taken no notice of all the extremely worried and shocked humans, and Sarabi set down the cub she was holding to answer.

"I don't know dear," she responded and the cub mewed softly. Before anyone could react, another flash of light occurred and when it faded, everyone (both human and feline) there was completely shocked.

"Get your arse out of my face!" an almost clone of James stated as he was rolling on the ground with a lion; a lion who was an almost clone of the male lion who'd just appeared with Sarabi.

"Get your face out of my arse," the lion shot back.

"Clever Simba!" the boy shouted and Sarabi gasped. That one sound resulted in the newcomers becoming aware of their surroundings.

"Crap," Simba muttered as he looked straight at his long deceased father for the first time since he was five. Then, he smiled as he looked at his mother, who was younger than he remembered her being. Surely living under Scar wasn't _that_ good? Harry, however, was having other problems.

"Who are you?" James asked, pulling Lily behind him and drawing his wand. Harry put his hands up—not before rolling up his left sleeve to reveal his bare left forearm. No matter how quick his actions were, they weren't quick enough to prevent Simba from realizing the hurt his brother was feeling. Well, he might have realized it if he knew where they were.

"My name is Harry Potter and I have no idea why Simba and I are here," he stated, causing many there to scoff, though James looked surprised and Lily shocked. Remus, however, seemed to relax upon hearing his statement.

"There's no Dark Mark," the werewolf said, "and he would have attacked instantly had he supported Voldemort."

The others were still wary, as they were right to be during this time. As one Alastor Moody would say: CONSTANT VIGLIANCE!

"I solemnly swear that I am not a Death Eater," Harry said and he saw Sirius almost relax at the phrase. After all, none of the Marauders would ever side with that snake freak. "Besides, would a Gryffindor ever go dark?"

Both Simba and Harry knew that answer, but figured it would be better to play to the obvious prejudices that were streaming in that time. Or anytime, seeing as they still didn't know the BLOODY year!

"Harry?" Lily said softly, looking at what appeared to be her baby all grown up. A faint smile graced her lips as she looked over him. "You're far too skinny dear."

"Mrs. Weasley says the same thing," Harry said with a chuckle but then stiffened as Lily embraced him in a hug. A hug from his mother that he could remember—even if he didn't know why he was in the past, he was bloody glad of it. He turned to his father and gave him a very brief, very _manly_ hug, after James got over his shock of seeing his son grown up.

"Hi Mr. Weasley," Simba said to Arthur with a smile, not noticing the hurt look gracing his father's features when he ignored him. "How's the shed?"

"How'd—"

"Oh Simba's practically family to you," Harry grinned, holding little Simba with a grin—after getting permission from Sarabi of course. He may have a 'saving people' thing, but he wasn't stupid! "I guess this is you."

"No, you think?" Simba rolled his brown eyes and chuckled as Lily did the same with her emerald ones. It was then that the reason some one had called together this strange party had been revealed.

"I'm getting sick and tired of those lights!" James muttered as yet another beam of light flowed into the room—expanding it to allow for everyone. Surprisingly, three adult lions took up a lot of room. Lily was holding a stack of papers, with a confused look on her face.

"_The Lion and I_ by Ginnyrules27?" she asked. "It sounds like a story."

"Well, I've already tried the door and that's locked," Sirius said with a grin. "So I guess we're stuck here."

"We should read that to pass the time," Marline suggested, stowing her wand for the first time. "It might prove interesting—and it might revealed why your future son was brought here Lils."

"Hem, hem!" James coughed but stopped noticing both Simba and Harry flinch at that. "Oh, sorry?"

"James, you know that cough is only for foul toads who work for the Ministry," Remus muttered into his friend's ear. "You know what that means?"

"James reads first!" Remus suggested as they all sat down for those who weren't sitting already. James grumbled but flipped the page to the first chapter.

"Chapter one," James read, looking at Lily with a smile on his face. Sure it might have been weird (and a little unnerving) having what appeared to be their grown son, along with three lions, show up out of nowhere but now that he was used to it, it was pretty wicked. Almost like a giant prank from the universe.

**Little Harry**

Lily smiled over to her thirteen-month-old son who was sitting over in the playpen with Neville before sending another smile to her already grown up son.

**crawled out of the cupboard, nervous that his uncle would hear.**

"Must be playing with his Uncle Padfoot," James chuckled and grinned over to his best mate.

"Or his Uncle Wormtail," Sirius pointed out. "Peter always did like playing with Nymphie when Andy let us come over."

"It could be his Uncle Moony," James added on. "Moony could be trying to turn my son into a book worm."

"Ha ha," Remus rolled his eyes.

**He had overheard his aunt and uncle talking about a place called 'Primary school'. Dudley**

"What?"

The question was so sudden that James almost dropped the papers. Simba looked over to see his brother, a man who had survived the Killing Curse, look nervous at his mother's reaction.

"Err…Lily?" James asked, unsure of how to proceed.

"Why would you be dealing with Dudley?" Lily asked. "The last message I got from Petunia was that we were to stay far away from her and her family."

"Read James," Remus urged, trying to prevent an argument.

**hated it, which just made Harry even more nervous. If Dudley hated it, what would it be like for him?**

"Hmmm….never found out," Harry smirked and exchanged looks with Simba.

"Why?" Marline asked, confused. Harry didn't answer but exchanged another look with his brother.

**The only good thing was that he learned what his name was. Uncle Vernon started calling him by his real name, his reasoning that it wasn't normal for a boy his age to not know his name.**

"Harry?" Simba looked over at his brother in confusion but Harry just gave his head a shake.

**But Harry didn't want to go to Primary school. He figured it'd just be like Number Four Privet Drive**

Lily was officially pissed off and all who went to school with her knew to get out of her way. Of course, the fact that there were three babies in the room, and Lily had no intention of getting mauled by a lioness curbed her temper rather quickly.

**, only public. He'd stolen Uncle Vernon's old canteen that he'd found while cleaning the shed, taken Dudley's old knapsack that he complained was too 'babyish' (which to Harry's surprise had twenty pounds at the bottom of it—it must have been the pound Dudley would get for the school lunch that Aunt Petunia would give him) and was ready.**

"Ready for what?" Edgar asked. "From the sounds of it, you're five. Five-year-olds can barely dress themselves."

"That was you, Edgar," Alice snapped, reminding the entire room that she was friends with his sister and that she was also his god-sister.

**The Dursleys were asleep, but Aunt Petunia had left the cupboard unlocked after Harry complained of an upset stomach.**

"So that summer wasn't the first time they locked you in huh?" Simba muttered to Harry.

"Pretty much, yeah," Harry muttered back.

**She explained to Uncle Vernon that it would be easier for her if she didn't have to clean up any mess the freak made. Once Harry had been sure all three of his relatives were asleep, he snuck out with his items. Into the knapsack, he put some of Dudley's treats—cookies mainly—but put in a few apples. Things Uncle Vernon would never miss.**

"Smart," Fabian nodded in approval. "Steal what will not be missed and you won't have problems."

"Explains how you got away with so many midnight snack raids," Molly shook her head at her little brothers in amusement. The twins were a handful, but Molly couldn't imagine life without them.

**He waited until he was outside before filling up the canteen. There was a water fountain at the park near the house, and it would be less likely for his relatives to hear. Harry walked to the park, stopping in the shadows whenever he heard a car. Luckily, it happened only once. People didn't seem to drive a lot at midnight.**

"People don't _walk_ at midnight," James corrected and looked straight at his son. "If I didn't think you'd have a really good reason to be doing this, I'd summon one of those light things and tell you off for being up so late."

"Sure thing Dad," Harry chuckled but James couldn't help but smile. Sure, little Harry calling him 'Dada' and 'Pwongs' was nice, but a full blown Dad from his son was fantastic. But….

"Why aren't you living with us?" James had to ask. "If you're living with these Dursleys, then Lily and I are either on an Order mission or we're…."

Harry cut him off with a look and James knew right then that moment was the first time he would ever be able to be called Dad by his son. Somehow, that didn't diminish the joy that still remained at all.

**Filling up the canteen to max capacity, Harry capped it and also stuck it in the knapsack. He didn't want to get dragged down by it. Then he ran off into the night. He ran, never stopping and never looking back. He only stopped when he ran smack dab into someone.**

"It was weird actually," Harry said with a chuckle. "It felt like Apperation, but I didn't really pay attention to it. Maybe my magic was leading me towards someone who needed me just as much as I needed him."

"Who?" Gideon asked, perplexed. Once again, Harry didn't answer.

**"Sowwy!" Harry cried, fixing his glasses so that he could see.**

**"It's alright," said a slightly sad voice. To Harry's amazement, it belonged to a…lion cub! **

"Simba!" Harry announced with pride but frowned when Simba only managed a couple chuckles.

"Simba, what's wrong?" Sarabi asked but Simba just motioned for James to continue. He wasn't going to go into details at that moment.

**Looking around, Harry saw that he was no where in Surry that he could recognize—which wasn't saying much as he only got to go to Mrs. Figgs. "Don't be scared!" the cub said at once, seeing the look of fear on Harry's face. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?"**

"I think the Dursleys are lucky Harry had a response otherwise I might have given myself a reason to visit them," Simba growled.

**"Hawwy," Harry said.**

**"My name's Simba," the cub told him. "What are you?"**

"The Pride Lands don't have creatures like you," Mufassa explained for his son, who still refused to look at him.

**"I'm a human," Harry said. Simba looked confused. "Ummm…a haiwless monkey?" he supplied. This seemed to help. Simba seemed to be out of breath.**

"Running hard?" Remus asked, having acquainted himself with the feeling of pranking during his school years.

"You have no idea," Simba nodded.

**"Would you like some watew?" Harry asked.**

**"You have some?" Simba asked. Harry pulled out the canteen and opened it. Simba opened his mouth for Harry to pour some in.**

**"Thanks," Simba said with a smile. "Where are you from?"**

**Harry froze a little. "Does it mattew?" he asked. "I won't go back."**

"YAY!" Sirius applauded with a grin and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the actions of his godfather.

"While I normally wouldn't approve," Lily sighed, "anywhere would be better than with Petunia. She was horrid to me when we were kids."

**"I can't go back either," Simba nodded. **

"What?" both lions turned their heads towards Simba in shock. Mufassa couldn't picture his son off alone. What if a Hyena got him?

"You are returning home young lion," Sarabi said in the sternest voice possible; causing Simba to roll his eyes.

"Mom, this already happened," he said and motioned to James to keep reading before he got the rest of the speech.

**"So you running away?"**

**"Yep!"**

**"Want to run away with me?"**

_At least he'll have a friend to make sure he's safe,_ Sarabi thought, trying to picture what could possibly drive her son away from Pride Rock.

**Harry smiled, it seemed as if he had gained a friend. Simba got down onto all fours.**

**"Want to ride on my back?" he asked.**

**"Won't I be too heavy?" Harry said worried.**

**"You're a little runt," Simba teased. "I'm sure I can manage."**

"I was not a runt," Harry argued.

"Whatever you say little brother," Simba smirked, not noticing the looks both sets of parents exchanged.

**Harry climbed onto Simba's back and they ran deeper into the desert. They forgot to stop for water breaks though, so Harry was surprised when Simba collapsed.**

**"Simba?" Harry asked worried but he too felt his world go dark.**

"Oh no!" Lily gasped.

"Lils, he's right there," Alice said, pointing towards the adult Harry as proof that he was alright.

**0000000000000**

**When Harry woke up, he was under a nice shady tree next to his friend.**

**"You okay kid?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Harry reached around for his glasses, and put them on.**

_**Okay, I must be dreaming**_** Harry thought as he laid eyes on a merekat and a warthog.**

"Timon and Pumba!" Harry and Simba grinned at the mention of their adoptive fathers.

**"You nearly died!" the warthog exclaimed.**

Lily twitched at that, but didn't exclaim as Alice was still directing her line of sight towards Harry as proof to prevent a reaction.

**"I saved ya," the merekat said proudly and the warthog huffed. "Pumba helped. A little."**

**Simba came to during their conversation.**

**"Hey Simba," Harry smiled.**

**"So where you from?" the merekat asked.**

"He wouldn't have known, even if I told him," Harry chuckled.

**"Does it matter?" Simba asked, repeating Harry's earlier words. "I can't go back. Harry can't either."**

**"So you're both outcasts! That's great, so are we!" the merekat grinned.**

"He's happy about that?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Just like you Sirius!" James smirked at his best friend and brother.

**"What'd you do?" Pumba asked. Harry looked on curious at his new friend.**

**"Something terrible, but I don't want to talk about it," Simba said glumly.**

"You know, I never did find out," Harry muttered into Simba's ear. "Details when we break?"

"No," Simba muttered back. "I'm not spilling until I have to."

"Fine," Harry sighed. "But you know sooner or later I'll find out."

**"What about you kid?" the merekat asked Harry.**

**"Timon," Pumba warned.**

**"I don't want to talk about it eithew," Harry said avoiding Timon's eyes. He didn't want to say that his aunt and uncle didn't want him. He didn't want to say that he was a freak.**

"What?!" James and Lily hissed through their teeth.

"Petunia must have known it was accidental magic! She lived with me!" Lily began ranting while James just looked furious that his son was living with those…cretins.

"Uh…I don't think that anymore," Harry said with a bad poker face. "Simba helped me see that when I was about seven."

"After you levitated Timon and then hid for two hours," Simba added on. "Bloody hell, you were a fast kid."

"Came with living with the Dursley's," Harry muttered to Simba.

**"As my good buddy Timon here always says, you got to put your behind in your past," Pumba said proudly.**

"That sounds backwards to me," Arthur said with a frown.

"That's Pumba for you," Simba chuckled.

**"No, no, no! Lie down before you hurt yourself," Timon huffed. "It's you got to put your past behind you. Sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it, right? WRONG! When the word turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."**

"Wow, I forgot all about this," Harry muttered.

"If you hadn't, we'd have left during your fifth year," Simba muttered back. "I still wish that toad had gotten a taste of my claws."

"You bit her," Harry shot back. "I did nothing."

**"That's not what I was taught," Simba said confused.**

Mufassa grinned a tad. Despite the fact that his son was ignoring him, he was glad that he was able to be a good teacher.

**"Well maybe you need a new lesson," Timon chuckled. "Repeat after me: Hakuna Matata!"**

** "**What?" all the adults asked in unison.

"Hakuna Matata," Harry said simply.

**"Hakuna Mawhata?" Harry asked.**

**"Hakuna Matata," Pumba said slowly. "It means no worries!"**

**Timon: **_**Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase**_

"James, why are you singing?" Lily asked, slightly worried for her husband's sanity.

"Just feels like the thing to do," James shrugged. "Besides, Harry and Simba are doing it."

True to form, the adult versions of the two kids were singing along to the song; entertaining the two toddlers and the cub that was in the room. Lily shrugged and let James sing the rest.

**Pumbaa: **_**Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze**_

**Timon: **_**It means no worries For the rest of your days**_

**Timon pulled Simba and Harry over to a green bush and leans them back on it.**

**Both: **_**It's our problem-free Philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

"Sounds like something you two would use," Molly chuckled as she looked at her brothers.

"And proud of it," Fabian grinned.

**"Hakuna Matata?" Simba asked.**

**"Yeah, it's our motto," Pumba nodded.**

**"What's a motto?" Harry asked.**

**"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Timon asked and began to laugh.**

"The pun, it burns!" James winced and then shot a look at Sirius.

"What?" the other raven-haired Marauder asked as he noticed the look.

**"You know kids, these two words will solve all your problems," Pumba said laughing.**

**"That's right!" Timon nodded. "Take Pumba for example."**

**Timon: **_**Why, when he was a young warthog...**_

**Pumbaa: **_**When I was a young wart hoooog!**_

**Timon: ****{cleaning ear} Very nice.**

**Pumbaa: ****Thanks!**

"The warthog can't sing," Simba shook his head. "Nearly deafened Harry and me."

**Timon: **_**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the savannah after every meal**_

**Pumbaa: **_**I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame**_

**Timon: **_**He was ashamed!**_

**Pumbaa: **_**Thoughta changin' my name [Oh, what's in a name?] And I got downhearted [How did you feel?] Ev'rytime that I...**_

**Timon: **_**Pumbaa!**__**Not in front of the kids!**_

**Pumbaa: **_**Oh... sorry.**_

"What was he going to say?" Marline asked.

"Farted," Harry chuckled. "It wasn't that bad of a word now that I think about it."

**Harry looked over to Simba, curious if that made sense to him. It didn't. The two watched with growing interest as Timon hoisted Pumbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he began swinging.**

**Pumbaa and Timon: **_**Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze**_

**Simba and Harry:**** (Looking at one another and shrugging) **_**It means no worries (wowwies) For the rest(west) of your(youw) days**_

"Aww!"

"Stop cooing!" Harry hissed, his face as red as a tomato.

**Timon:**_**Yeah, sing it, kids!**_

**Simba, Harry and Timon:**_**It's our(ouw) problem-free ...(pwoblem fwee)**_

**Pumbaa:**_**... philosophy...**_

**All four:**_**Hakuna Matata!**_

**Timon pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle.**

"It sounds beautiful," Alice sighed in delight.

**"Welcome to our humble home," Timon said.**

**"You live **_**hewe**_**?" Harry asked amazed.**

**"We live wherever we want," Timon explained.**

**"Yeah, home is where your rump rests," Pumba nodded.**

"Sirius, did you get your animagus form already?" Marline teased. "Sounds just like you."

"Nah, Sirius is more of a dog person," Harry smirked and chuckled at the shocked look on his dog-father's face.

**"It's beautiful," Simba said, still amazed by the oasis.**

**The group of four began walking along until suddenly, Pumba bleched.**

"Ugh," Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust.

**"I'm starved!" Pumba exclaimed.**

**"I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole zebra!" Simba exclaimed.**

**"Uh, we're fresh out of zebra," Timon said with a nervous chuckle.**

"Timon thought I was going to eat him," Simba chuckled. "Told me last night."

"Well that's a scary thought, you eating something that's not a grub or chicken," Harry chuckled.

**Harry was munching on a cookie that he'd brought. He didn't know if Simba would like it, so he hadn't offered it.**

**"Any antelope?" Simba tried again.**

**"Na ha."**

**"Hippo?"**

**"Nope," Timon shook his head. "Listen kids, if you want to live with us then you've got to eat like us."**

**Walking over to a fallen log, Timon said "This looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub."**

**Pumba pulled the log up and Timon took one of the bugs that were crawling along under it.**

**"Ugh what's that?" Simba asked.**

**"A grub," Timon replied. "What's it **_**look**_** like?"**

**"Eww, gwoss!" Harry cried and Simba made a face at that.**

"I'm with my son on this one," James looked almost disgusted by the option but he did want his son to eat.

**Timon shrugged and took a bite out of the one he was holding. "Yum, tastes like chicken."**

**Pumba took a slurp of a worm. "Slimy yet satisfying."**

**"These are rare delicacies," Timon told them.**

**"You'll learn to love 'em," Pumba promised.**

"He was right," Harry nodded.

"Ugh," Lily groaned again.

**Timon came up with a leaf full of bugs.**

**"Well kids?"**

**Harry looked over at Simba, who shrugged.**

**"Hakuna Matata," Simba said and they both ate one. "Slimy…yet satisfying."**

**"It weally does taste like chicken!" Harry smiled.**

"No way!" James said in shock.

"Want to find out Dad?" Harry asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I'll pass."

**"That's it!" Timon smiled.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

**Back in Britain, in a castle far away from Number Four Privet Drive, an old man was examining odd items on a desk. Behind him was a brightly colored bird.**

"Professor, is that you?" Lily asked.

**"What's this?" the man muttered as an item seemed to go off. "The wards around Privet Drive, they're failing!"**

"Why would there be wards around my sister's house?" Lily narrowed her eyes in concern for her son's wellbeing.

**This wouldn't do! Little did he know that little Harry was calling another place home. A place far more…wild.**

"That's the end," James said. "Lils, you want to go next?"

"Sure James," Lily smiled and took the pages.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: I own only the plot of the stories. I do not own any of the characters (shame).

"Alright," Lily said with a smile as she turned to the second chapter. "Chapter Two."

**Harry lay near the lake, watching his brother beat Timon in a snail-slurping contest. **

"Ugh!" Marline wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It was the only thing Simba hadn't beaten Timon at," Harry chuckled. "You should have heard him; going on about how he perfected Hakuna Matata."

"Hey I may have perfected it, but you destroyed it," Simba shot back, ignoring the confused looks from the others.

**Over the years, Simba had become his brother in all but blood.**

Lily and Sarabi smiled at that, glad that both of their sons had a companion during this tough time.

**"Harry?" Simba said padding over to him, a bit of red fuzz topping his head. "You okay? You didn't sound like you slept well last night."**

"Aww!"

"Again with the cooing," Harry grumbled under his breath.

**"I'm fine Simba," Harry smiled. He could always rely on his brother to look out for him. Like the first time he showed what a freak he was.**

"Do we need to have the talk again Harry?" Simba asked; slightly concerned that he didn't know his brother felt that way despite the reassurances.

"Trust me, I didn't feel that way for very long," Harry smirked.

**He accidently made Timon float up in the air when he was six. Scared that he was going to get punished, Harry had run into the jungle.**

Simba could be heard muttering about what he was going to do to Harry's aunt and uncle should they ever find their way into the Oasis.

"I officially like this lion," James muttered to Sirius. They were plotting revenge as well but it wasn't as enjoyable to listen to as Simba's was.

**Simba had spent five hours searching for him, and another two convincing him that Timon wasn't mad.**

"You said he hid for two hours," Alice said. "Last chapter."

"It's been over ten years," Simba said with a shrug. "I'm bound to get some details wrong."

**Suddenly, the ground shook.**

"What's going on?" Lily asked, worried for her son.

**"What the—" Timon said as he and Pumba scattered into the trees. Simba jumped in front of Harry, intent to protect his little brother as much as possible.**

Sarabi gave her son a fond smile, as if she was proud of what he was doing. She was, but she wished he was doing it at Pride Rock instead of that jungle.

**The trees cleared to show…a giant of a man.**

"Oh, it's just Hagrid," Lily relaxed and smiled.

**"Sorry 'bout that," the giant said and tried to smooth the trees back to how they were originally.**

**"Who are you?" Simba growled a little, still situated in front of Harry.**

"You can trust Hagrid," Edgar said with a smile. "He's the best Games keeper one could ask for."

**"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," the giant said with what sounded like a smile on his voice. Simba stood down. For some reason, he felt as if he could trust Hagrid.**

"See?"

**"You can understand me?" Simba asked.**

"He's always good with animals," Frank said with a chuckle. "Remember when my toad got sick and he helped heal it?"

"Yeah, and then he asked why you had a toad in the first place," Marline responded with a chuckle of her own.

**"Guess so," Hagrid said and then turned to Harry. "You've given the Headmaster a wild scare Harry. But it's time you got your letter."**

"Hogwarts!" James and Sirius grinned. But Lily turned to Dumbledore with a confused look on her face.

"Why would you be monitoring his position Professor?"

"I don't know, Lily," Dumbledore said. "I'm as confused as you are."

**"What letter?" Harry asked but Hagrid was already going through his coat, pulling things out. Pumba and Timon had even come out of their hiding spot to see what was going on.**

**"Ah! Here's the little devil!" Hagrid cried as he pulled out a—slightly crumpled—envelope. He handed it to Harry. On the cover were the words:**

_**Mr. Harry Potter**_

_**Rock by a lake**_

_**Oasis**_

_**Serengeti**_

**"That's scary accurate," Harry muttered as he opened his letter. It read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**"What do they mean, they await my owl?" Harry asked after he'd finished reading. It had taken him longer than it would most children his age—not that he would know that—but he'd managed.**

"How did you manage through Hogwarts if you had difficulty reading?" Simba asked.

"Hermione," Harry said with a shrug.

**"That reminds me!" Hagrid exclaimed and took an owl out of his coat. After writing a quick note, he looked back to Harry and Simba.**

**"Just out of curiosity," Simba said slowly, "would I be able to come?"**

"Oh I hope so!" James grinned. "Imagine the look on the Slytherins' faces when they see a real live Lion at the Gryffindor table."

**"Ah, I don't think the school governors would permit that," Hagrid said shaking his head.**

**"Then I'm not coming," Harry said quickly, looking at Hagrid. "Either Simba comes with me or I'm not going."**

"Harry, you shouldn't forsake your education," Lily said, "but I'm proud of you for being loyal to your friend."

Harry sighed, remembering the time in first year when he wasn't loyal to Simba—even to the extent of blowing him off. He only hoped he would keep his mother's pride in him when they got there.

**Hagrid looked a little annoyed at that, but knew that Harry had to come to Hogwarts.**

**"Harry, you have to go to Hogwarts," Hagrid said. "It's where your parents would want you to go to school."**

**"I'm sure they wouldn't mind Simba," Harry countered. "Please?"**

"No we don't mind," James said with a smile. "If he's been around you for five years and hasn't attacked you, then he should be fine to hang around other humans."

**Hagrid looked at both the human and the lion giving him the biggest doe eyes ever made by either species and sighed.**

**"Why not?" Hagrid said and smiled as both brothers hugged one another. "He can't come with us shopping, but there's always an room open in the Leaky Cauldron."**

"WHOO!"

"Why did you marry him Lily?" Alice asked as she watched James and Sirius celebrate.

"Because I love him," Lily shrugged. "Why else would one marry?"

**"Now wait just one minute!" Timon came walking out, Pumba right on his tail. "Those kids aren't going anywhere…"**

**Harry looked devastated along with Simba.**

**"…Without us," Timon finished smiling fondly at his 'kids'. "I've always wanted to try English grub."**

"They said it was disgusting," Simba chuckled. "They ended up eating only the beetles that liked to fly around the lake."

"Too bad they couldn't have done that during forth year," Harry muttered under his breath.

**"Won't you be cold though?" Harry asked concerned for the first time. "Something tells me it's not like here."**

**"It's not," Hagrid agreed with Harry. "But they'll be fine. They can room with me in the winter."**

"Good man Hagrid," Sirius grinned.

**Harry grinned widely, and Hagrid pulled a tissue out of his pocket.**

**"Grab on!" he instructed. Harry grabbed the issue with one hand and had a hold of Simba in the other. Timon had been placed inside one of Hagrid's many pockets, and Pumba was holding on with his mouth.**

**The whirl of color was the last thing Harry saw of the Oasis.**

"Shame, it sounded beautiful," Lily sighed.

**000000000000000000**

**Simba paced inside the room they'd been given in the Leaky Cauldron. Because Hagrid was a regular, there was a room made just for him about nineteen years ago, making it bigger than an average room.**

"Nice!" Sirius smirked.

**"Quit pacing Simba," Timon said. "Remember: Hakuna Matata."**

**Simba almost snorted. He'd stop pacing when Harry was back in the room. He may trust Hagrid, but his little brother was out there alone. How did Simba know that he wasn't going to get left behind?**

"CONSTANT VILGILANCE!"

"Merlin Harry! I hate when you do that," Simba griped as he got back up. Harry smirked in response.

"Merlin, please tell me Alastor wasn't around school kids," Lily sighed. "How many of them needed therapy after that year?"

"What's therapy?" James and Sirius asked.

**The door opened and Harry walked in with his purchases. Simba nuzzled his hand with his head.**

**"I'm happy to see you too," Harry smiled. In his other hand was a beautiful white owl. "Oh, wizards use owls to write to one another," Harry explained.**

"Hedwig," Simba sighed, remembering the snowy owl and wishing she hadn't been part of the war.

**Harry seemed slightly pensive at dinner, so when the two of them curled up together on the bed, Simba lifted his head up.**

**"Harry?" he asked. "You okay?"**

**Harry was crying a little. Scratch that, a lot. But it sounded as if he was trying to keep it quiet. Not asking anything else, Simba curled up tighter and made sure his head was right next to Harry's.**

**"Hey, you don't worry about a thing," Simba whispered. "I'll protect you little brother."**

"You did a good job too," Harry grinned. "I just have horrid luck."

"That's an understatement," Simba smirked.

**000000000000000000000**

**Simba, oddly enough, was just big enough to fit inside Harry's trunk along with Timon. Both protested at this though. Multiple times.**

**"Harry, come on! I want to walk around!" Simba huffed.**

"Really? And frighten the muggles?" Fabian raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me that wouldn't be a good idea."

**"You want to cause a ruddy panic?" Hagrid, who was there to help Harry on his way, huffed. "Muggles aren't used to seeing lions roaming around. At least I don't think so."**

"No, they're not," Lily nodded. "Except in Zoos."

**"Simba, for me?" Harry asked. Simba sighed, rolled his eyes but hopped in. As did Timon. Pumba was going to Hogwarts via Hagrid. Harry leaned down and gave Pumba a hug.**

**Harry roamed the station, looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The lid of his trunk was slightly lifted as to give his older brother and father some air.**

"Father?" James asked, slightly hurt.

"Timon practically raised me," Harry said with a small smile. "But he'll never truly replace you Dad."

James grinned at that, relaxed that his memory hadn't been discarded and replaced by a mer-cat.

**"It's the same every year! Packed with muggles of course!" a woman with red hair exclaimed, and she was followed by several boys and a young girl. Harry followed to see three of the boys go through a brick wall.**

"Sounds like our favorite family of redheads," Gideon grinned, nudging Arthur.

**"Excuse me!" Harry cried. "Could you tell me…?**

**"H-how to get onto the platform?" the woman asked and Harry nodded. "Oh not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well," she pointed to the remaining boy. **

"Ronnie!" Fabian grinned at the mention of his favorite nephew.

**"Now all you've got to do….is run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."**

**"Good luck," the girl said with a smile. **

"Girl?" Molly asked in an excited tone. "We get a daughter?"

"Yeah, Ginny," Harry grinned and then sighed softly. He missed her and wished he could bring her to the Oasis. But she probably wanted nothing to do with him after the War.

**Harry looked at the wall; it looked very solid and wondered what the woman was talking about. Doing as she said though, he was surprised not to hear a crash. Instead, he opened his eyes to see a bustling platform under the sign PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS.**

**0000000000000000000**

**After finding a compartment, Harry let Simba out of the trunk—along with Timon of course. Simba hopped on to the seat next to Harry. A few minutes into the trip, there came a knock on the door.**

**"Do you mind?" the boy from the station asked. "Everywhere else is full."**

"So polite," Molly grinned.

**His eyes though fell on Simba and he backed away quickly in fright.**

**"He won't hurt you!" Harry insisted. "Come and join us!"**

**The boy walked into the compartment slowly and sat across from Harry.**

**"I-I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley," the boy said.**

"A Gryffindor," James declared. "It really takes bravery to walk into a compartment that has a lion in it."

**"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said with a smile. "This is Simba and Timon."**

**Ron smiled at the two animals but seemed to freeze when Harry said his name. "So it's true! I mean, do you really have the…the…?"**

"What's that about?" Sarabi and Lily asked at the same time.

**"The what?" Simba asked, wanting the boy to just spit out what he was trying to say.**

**"**_**The scar,**_**" Ron said in a whisper.**

"What scar?" James asked and Harry picked up his fringe to show the faded lightning bolt scar that was on his forehead.

"How'd you get that?" Sirius asked, concerned for his godson.

"I'll tell you during a break," Harry promised.

**"Oh, yeah," Harry nodded and lifted up his fringe. Simba rolled his eyes.**

**"Wicked!" Ron gasped and smiled.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Lily said with a smile. "Remus, would you like to read next?"

"Sure Lily," Remus nodded and took the papers from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: I only own the plot of this story. Anything from Harry Potter or from The Lion King is not mine and will never be mine.

"Chapter Three," Remus read as he flipped the page with well-practiced ease.

**Harry, Ron and Simba enjoyed the train ride. The two human boys ate candy while Simba mostly slept.**

"How could you sleep? The train ride's the best part!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Lions spend twenty hours a day sleeping," Lily said, giving the other man an eye roll. "Sounds like another person I know."

"What?" Sirius asked as everyone looked at him.

**When he woke however, they were still talking about candy.**

**"These aren't real frogs?" Harry asked.**

"I still can't believe you were asking that," Simba chuckled. "You ate grubs for Merlin's sake."

"Hey, I have my limits," Harry defended himself.

**"No, besides it's the card you want," Ron explained. "Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard."**

**The frog jumped out of the case on to the floor.**

**"Watch it!" Ron yelled and Simba pounced on the frog.**

"That was fun," Simba grinned. "Thankfully there's always a little firstie who loses the frog on the first go. Let's me keep my pouncing skills in shape."

"You spend too much time with the Twins," Harry said, raising an eyebrow when Simba called the First Years 'firsties'.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Depends on who you ask."

**"Thanks Simba," Harry smiled at his best friend and brother.**

**Harry ate the frog and then picked up the card.**

**"I've got Dumbledore!" he said in surprise.**

"I wonder if I'm on a card," James said randomly. "You know, when I'm the best Chaser the Whimburn Wasps have ever seen."

"You'll have to get past the best beater the Chudley Cannons have ever had," Sirius smirked. No one noticed the pained look on Harry's face as he watched this banter between his godfather and his father. Two lives that would never happen.

**"I've got about six of him," Ron said. When Harry looked at the card again, there was no one there.**

**"Hey, he's gone!"**

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day! Can you?" Ron said, eating some more candy.**

"Well in the muggle world, pictures stay in the frame," Lily said with a shrug.

"Muggle?" Sarabi asked, somewhat confused.

"It's what we call people who don't have magic," Lily explained with a kind smile. "I'm a Muggle-Born, meaning I was born to people who don't have any magic. James is what they call a Pure-Blood as everyone in his family has magic."

"Making me a Half-Blood by the societal rules of the Wizarding World," Harry jumped in to the conversation.

**Simba sniffed at the rat that was sitting on Ron's lap. He smelt funny. Timon had scurried back into the trunk when Ron arrived.**

"Filthy little," Simba could be heard muttering when the rat was mentioned.

**"This is Scabbers by the way," Ron said, pulling his pet closer to him upon seeing the lion cub's interest. "Pathetic little thing isn't he?"**

"You can say that again," Harry nodded, a dark look overtaking his features as the conversation stayed on the rat.

**"A little," Harry nodded and Simba snorted. That was an understatement.**

**"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow," Ron said. "Want to see?"**

"Why does this sound like it'll end badly?" Marline sighed.

"Because you know how pranksters work?" Alice supplied.

**"Yeah!"**

**Ron pulled out his wand but before he could say anything, the door to the compartment opened and a girl dressed in robes was standing in the doorway. Ron and Harry quickly covered Simba up in an old sweater of Ron's so the girl wouldn't see him.**

"Knowing what Hermione was like back then, she probably would have gone straight to the driver and had Simba kicked off," Harry chuckled.

"And then had you write a thousand lines about spending time with dangerous animals," Simba joined in the teasing. "Ah, good times."

"Is Hermione your girlfriend?" James jumped in, not noticing the rest of the conversation—or the look Lily was shooting him.

"Ugh! No," Harry made a slight face. "She's like my sister."

**"Has anyone seen a toad?" the girl asked. "A boy named Neville's lost one."**

"Why would I give Neville my toad?" Frank asked, knowing that there could only be one person they were talking about.

"Must have been your uncle," Alice shook her head. Honestly, that man…

**"No," Ron said. A little rudely in Simba's opinion.**

"I'll be sure to teach Ron some manners," Molly noted.

"He's eleven, Molly," Arthur said with a subtle eye roll. "You know what boys are like at eleven."

**The girl noted that Ron had his wand out.**

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."**

**Ron, from what Simba could see, gave Harry a look that said **_**what's with her**_**.**

_**"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!**_**"**

Simba, who had been unable to laugh at the time, was now on the floor rolling with laughter.

"I can't believe he thought that was real! He's a Pure-Blood for Merlin's sake!" he said through his laughter.

**There was a flash of light that made Simba's fur stand on end.**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked which made Simba think that the spell didn't work. "Well, it's not very good, is it?"**

"You can say that again," Gideon muttered.

**Did she often state the obvious?**

**"Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself. But they've all worked for me," the girl continued and then walked into the compartment. Right across from Harry.**

**"For example," the girl said and Simba could feel Harry tense. "Occlus Reparo!"**

"Thank Merlin she did that," Harry sighed. "I'd been going around with broken glasses a lot longer had it not been for her."

**Harry seemed to relax after that.**

"Well it's unnerving, having someone point a wand at your face," Harry shrugged.

**"That's better isn't it?" the girl asked and then gasped. "Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter!**

"Are you famous Harry?" Simba gasped. "I had _no_ idea!"

"Shut it you," Harry muttered but shook his head fondly at his brother.

**I'm Hermione Granger, and **_**you are**_**?"**

**"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said….with what sounded like a mouth full of frog.**

"It was," Harry nodded.

**"Pleasure," Hermione said in an obvious attempt at being polite. She seemed nicer when she was talking to Harry. "You two better get changed into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."**

**She got up but just before she left, she said "You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there."**

"Well that was…interesting," Edgar said, attempting to be polite towards the girl as it was obvious both Harry and Simba knew her well.

"I hope I'm still at Hogwarts during this time," McGonagall said hopefully. "Miss. Granger sounds like she would be a good student."

"She memorized her text books," Harry told McGonagall.

**The door closed and the two boys uncovered Simba.**

**"Well, wasn't she nice," Ron said dryly. The two did in fact change into their robes, which was good as ten minutes later the train slowed to a stop.**

**"See you Simba," Harry said as luggage and pets had to stay on the train. Simba wouldn't have that. Grabbing Timon, he snuck off of the train and followed the mass of kids.**

"Yes! Troublemaker for the win!" Sirius exclaimed and high-fived James. Harry just shook his head.

"And I wonder why you went to the Twins?" he sighed.

**"Hey buddy?" Timon asked. "Drop me off here."**

**They could see Pumba in the distance.**

**"Kay Timon," Simba said and then ran to the castle. He decided it would be best to try the front doors. Luckily the only one there was a ghost, who was sleeping. Sneaking past him, Simba snuck into a hall full of people.**

"The Great Hall," Dumbledore smiled. "It would be difficult to sneak in there, especially during the Welcoming Feast."

_**Oh Great Kings! **_**he thought as he saw how many people were in there. And what was worse was the fact that he couldn't see Harry at all. But he did recognize a couple of red-manes from the station so he slipped under their table.**

"Weasleys!" Fabian grinned and high-fived his brother.

**Just then the doors opened and Simba could see dozens of feet.**

**"Stop right there," a stern woman's voice said. "Now when I call your name, you will come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head."**

"I was quite alarmed when it started singing," Harry said with a chuckle. "Hermione jumped. Ron was going on about how Fred told him we'd have to wrestle a troll."

**Sorting…hat? Okay then. England was weird. And what was a hat anyway?**

**"Hermione Granger!" the woman cried. The hat took a moment and then said "GRYFFINDOR!" The table he was under cheered.**

"WHOO!"

**"Draco Malfoy!" the woman cried again. This time the hat only took a second before saying "SLYTHERIN!"**

**The table he was under hissed slightly, but not loud enough that anyone else could hear it.**

**"Susan Bones!"**

Edgar couldn't help but smile at the mention of his daughter and crossed his fingers that she would end up in his old house of Hufflepuff.

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried.**

**"Ronald Weasley!"**

**Hey, that was Harry's friend! Simba snuck closer to the edge of the table to see this sorting. He liked Ron; he smelt of meat. Poor Ron looked terrified.**

**"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried and Ron relaxed slightly. He walked toward the table Simba was under and Simba moved away from the edge as to give him room. Simba would have rubbed up against Ron's legs but Harry was being sorted. Sticking his head out again, Simba saw his brother on the stool. He didn't like all the whispers that were spreading like wildfire.**

"Try being out there when it happened," Harry muttered, causing Lily and James to look at one another with a curious look in their eyes. What had happened?

_**What are you mouthing?**_** Simba thought. The thought left his head when the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!"**

"You already knew he was a Gryffindor," Lily prevented the screaming that was about to begin.

**"We got Potter, we got Potter!" the two red-manes that smelled identical cried. Simba really didn't pay attention to much of the sorting after that. He caught a whiff of his brother's scent and rubbed his legs.**

**000000000000000000000**

**The sorting ended and the woman said "May I have your attention?"**

**Then an old man, by the sound of it, said "Let the feast begin!"**

**Feast? Simba almost began drooling at the scent of food.**

**"Harry?" Ron whispered. "Is Simba under there?"**

"Such a good boy," Molly smiled.

**"Yeah," Harry whispered back.**

**The two friends said no more but as if by magic, a chicken leg dropped under the table right where Ron was sitting. Simba grabbed it and began to gnaw at it, paying no attention to what was going on. Ron and Harry kept dropping portions of meat when they could spare it.**

"Fred and George saw us doing it after a while," Harry chuckled. "They approved and distracted Percy from telling us off."

**00000000000000000000**

**The next thing Simba knew, the hall was empty. Stretching a little, he realized that he had fallen asleep. Oh NO! Scrambling, he got to the doors only to see them closed.**

"Oh no," Sarabi gasped and Mufasa had a worried look on his face. What would happen to his son?

**"A lion—"**

**"—at Hogwarts? Now we've—"**

**"—seen everything."**

**It was the identical humans. Simba didn't want to be sent home.**

"It's the twins," Harry said slowly.

"I didn't know that," Simba replied in the same manner.

**"Who are you?" Simba asked, backing up slowly in case he'd have to run.**

**"A talking lion?" one of the boys asked. Now that Simba was just with them, he noticed that one of them had a thicker scent than the other. Almost an older scent.**

"Fred!" Simba grinned. His favorite Weasley—the twin even beat out Ron for the top spot.

**"You can understand me?" Simba asked, surprised.**

**"Yep," the other human nodded. "And you us?"**

**"I've been able to since I was five," Simba said proudly and then froze. If they wanted to take Harry away, they'd know how long they'd been together.**

"Any cooing and I'll curse you," Harry said, giving a blanket statement but looking straight at his godfather.

**"Meh, we'd report you but—"**

**"—then we'd be the type—"**

**"—of people that we prank and we—"**

**"—don't want to prank—"**

**"—ourselves."**

**Simba didn't understand a word they just said but figured that they weren't going to take him away from his brother.**

"YAY!" the Prewett twins exclaimed in glee, and James grinned.

**"Can you take me to Harry?" he asked.**

**"Sure why not?" the older human chuckled. "I'm Fred Weasley—"**

**"—and I'm his twin brother, George," the other human said with a smile.**

"So that's how you met the twins," Harry smirked. "I always thought it was cooler."

**The trio made their way to Gryffindor tower, and the twins were even kind enough to show Simba what dorm Harry slept in. Simba hopped onto the bed and curled up next to his brother, who seemed to be having a bad dream. He didn't notice the twins leave or the blanket that Ron put on him.**

"Aww!"

"Silencio!" Harry shot but it was blocked by the protego Sirius threw up to protect his voice.

"Nice one Prongslet but you can't beat a guy who's been trained by Alastor Moody," Sirius smirked.

"Just for that Padfoot," Remus said with a smirk of his own, "you're reading the next chapter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: I OWN NOTHING!

"Okay," Sirius sighed as he grabbed the pages. "All in favor of a break after this, say aye."

"AYE!" almost the entire room shouted.

"The 'ayes' have it!" Sirius grinned.

**Simba woke up early and scurried under Harry's bed. The whole point of him being at Hogwarts with his brother was to be there for him. It wouldn't work if someone found him. Okay, so that theory was disproved by the twins…and Ron.**

"So you hid….why?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I was eleven," Simba shot back.

**"Hey Simba," Harry said yawning slightly.**

**"Hey Harry," Simba said back with a smile. "Did you sleep okay?"**

"Seems you came out from under the bed," Sirius smirked.

"Aww!" a few women cooed once more. Simba's eye twitched a tad, causing Harry to smirk.

**"I slept fine."**

**His brother was lying, but Simba really didn't want to hear about any bad dreams Harry had. **

"I'm hurt!" Harry said and gave Simba a mock-frown.

"Get used to it," Simba smirked. "Some of your dreams are down-right disturbing."

**Something stirred by Ron's bed.**

"Oh no!" Molly gasped.

**SQUEAK!**

**The rest of the boys woke up as Simba pounced on the thing that was moving by Ron's bed.**

**"Simba, it's just Scabbers!" Harry told his brother. Simba looked down at his paws. Sure enough, it was the rat.**

"Should have eaten him," Simba muttered darkly. "Lousy rat."

**"Sorry," Simba smiled. The rat just squeaked.**

**"Blimey Harry!" a sandy-mane boy said, clutching his heart. "I think lion cubs are against the rules as pets."**

"HE'S/I'M NOT A PET!"

"I sense they've been dealing with that a lot?" Fabian guessed.

"Probably for all their years at Hogwarts," Gideon smirked.

**"He's not a pet! He's my brother!" Harry said firmly and Ron stood by Harry's side.**

"It's a good thing you've got a faithful friend," Lily smiled at her grown son.

**"I was with him the whole train ride." Ron said simply. "He's a good lion."**

**Simba went up to each of the remaining boys, who tensed at his approach. The fat one almost wet himself.**

Simba chuckled. He'd forgotten Neville had done that—it seemed so long ago.

**He just sniffed them, to try to get their scent.**

**"See?" Harry said with a smile.**

**"I guess he's okay," the sandy-mane boy said. The darker furred one knelt down next to Simba.**

**"Hi there," he said. "I'm Dean."**

**Simba turned to Harry and said, "He smells like chicken. I like him!"**

"You were hungry," Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Have you ever smelt Dean?" Simba shot back.

"What kind of a question is that?!"

**All the boys chuckled at that.**

**"What about me?" the sandy-mane boy asked. "What do I smell like?"**

**Simba said, "You don't want to know."**

"It smelt like the troll," Simba muttered to Harry. "Only worse."

"Ugh," Harry made a face.

Little did they know that they were over heard by both Mufassa and Remus, the latter of whom was looking worried about the mention of a troll.

**"Seamus, you just got dissed by a lion!" Dean and Ron roared with laughter.**

**Seamus rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "It's five in the morning!"**

"Go back to sleep!" Sirius shouted.

"Five is a little excessive," Arthur agreed.

**"Simba!" Ron groaned. "We humans like sleep!"**

**Simba wasn't listening. In fact, he scurried under the bed again just as the door opened.**

"Smart," Sarabi smiled at her cub, despite the fact that he was an adult now.

**"Percy?" Ron asked. "What are you doing up here?"**

**"It's the Prefects' job to wake the first years, so that they don't oversleep." Percy said pompously. "It seems that I don't need to do that with you five." Then he muttered something that sounded like "now I can go back to bed for a few minutes."**

Harry stared at the page. "Percy's human?"

"You already knew that," Simba rolled his eyes.

**"Oh!" he said and turned to Harry. "Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you."**

**"Me?" Harry squeaked.**

**"Yes and the lion cub you've got hanging around here."**

"Dumbledore knows all," Fabian said in a whisper.

"No, but he knows more than you," Marline rolled her eyes and chuckled.

**All the boys felt their mouths drop to the ground. How did Dumbledore know that?**

**"Come on Simba," Harry said softly. Percy led the two to Dumbledore's office where he left them after saying the password.**

**"I don't like him," Simba said. Percy reminded him of Zazu.**

"Zazu's alright," Simba corrected himself.

**"Come on!" Harry sighed and climbed the stairs. Then he knocked on the door.**

**"Enter!"**

**With a nudge from Simba, Harry entered the room. It was full of odd objects that Harry would have been interested in had it been under different circumstances.**

"Like the fact you're wondering what you've done so early?" Remus chuckled.

**"Hello Mr. Potter," the old man from last night said with a smile. "Lemon drop? "**

**"No thank you," Harry said.**

"Albus, you still haven't gotten over those things?" McGonagall asked fondly.

**Simba sniffed the old man, who he assumed to be Professor Dumbledore. He smelt…like those round objects he'd offered his brother.**

**"I see your lion cub has taken a liking to me," Dumbledore chuckled. "But lions are not allowed as –"**

"Not. A. Freaking. Pet!"

"Language," Sarabi scolded her son, who smiled sheepishly.

**"Sir he's not a pet!" Harry protested. "I've got Hedwig as a pet! Simba is my brother!"**

**The headmaster's eyes grew slightly wider.**

**"Is that so?" he asked. "Well, that clears up some matters. But he cannot come with you to class, unfortunately. Some teachers dislike animals in their classes."**

"Three guesses who," Simba muttered to Harry.

"If you need the other two, you're Malfoy," Harry muttered back.

**Simba flattened his ears in sadness.**

**"However, I have talked to Professor McGonagall and she would be happy to have a live mascot of her house while you are in classes."**

"WHOO!"

"Sirius, shut up and read," Lily shook her head. Honestly.

**Simba perked back up at that.**

**"Is that all professor?" Harry asked.**

**"Yes," Dumbledore chuckled. "Go on, you don't want to be late."**

"But it's five in the morning!" Alice protested. "How in Merlin's name could he have been late?"

"It's been known to happen," Lily said, looking at James.

**Once they made their way to the base of the statue, the two parted ways. Simba made his way to Professor McGonagall's office. He didn't like the way the headmaster's eyes had widen when Harry called him his brother.**

**"Hello?" Simba called out. The headmaster had given him directions but Simba grew somewhat nervous when no one was there.**

"No one human," Simba smirked, which faded when Harry nudged him gently.

**"Meow!" a cat called back. The cat then turned into the woman who had dealt with the hat. "Hello there."**

**"So you're Professor McGonagall?" Simba asked.**

"Hey Minnie!" Fabian grinned.

**"That's correct. I teach Transfiguration." McGonagall said and Simba didn't even react when she understood him. He'd grown used to it by now.**

"Yet you always ask," Harry shook his head in amusement.

**Not wanting to ask what that was, Simba sniffed at her cloak. She smelt like the rain, fresh and warm at times. She was someone who could be trusted.**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Simba enjoyed going to McGonagall's office, as she would change into her cat form when she didn't have class and let him chase her. But today was Friday, according to Seamus at least. It was the last class of the day, and Simba wanted to go outside.**

"What animal wouldn't?" Mufassa asked, smiling towards his son who still wouldn't even glance at him. Inwardly, Mufassa sighed. He wondered how horrible a father he would end up if his own son wouldn't even look at him?

**"You can go," McGonagall said and he sped off. He figured Harry would be down at Hagrid's. He didn't know why he thought this. He just did, and sure enough he was right.**

"Am I that predictable?" Harry chuckled.

**"Hey Simba!" Ron called with a smile on his face.**

**"Simba!" Harry grinned from ear to ear.**

**"How was class?" Simba asked and it was like asking them to spew their inner most thoughts. Apparently, this Snape character didn't like Harry. He was probably the one who didn't like animals in his class as well.**

"SNAPE!" Sirius and James growled.

"What's that Death Eater doing at Hogwarts?" Edgar demanded, thinking of Susan.

"I'm sure all answers will be given in time," Dumbledore said but was shocked that Severus would remain on the side of light after the war had ended. If the war had ended, that was.

**"Well, he's a git," Simba said firmly borrowing one of Ron's words.**

"Language," Molly and Lily warned.

**"Truer words were never spoken," Ron said with a chuckle.**

**"Where are Timon and Pumba?" Simba asked as Harry started talking to Hagrid about other matters.**

"Sirius, why do you insist on cooing?" Harry almost growled.

"Cause it irks you," Sirius smirked. Yeah, the war had made him grow up but looking at his grown godson triggered a part of him that he thought had been gone for good. A side that still had hope.

**"Off looking for grubs," Ron said with a wrinkle of his nose. Simba chuckled.**

**"Don't knock it till you try it," Simba said. "Harry, I'm going to go look for Timon and Pumba, okay?"**

**"Okay!" Harry called back, still talking to Hagrid. Simba frowned a little but went off. The scent of the two neared the forest. Maybe they went in there? **

"It's forbidden for a reason," James informed the two parent lions, as he looked worried at his son's adoptive brother.

"Simba!" Sarabi scolded.

"Mew?" the cub looked up from his spot next to baby-Harry; causing the grown Harry to smile and direct the attention of the grown Simba to this new development.

**Walking in there, Simba followed his nose until the light and smells from Hagrid's hut could no longer be seen. Suddenly, Simba could hear hoof beats. **

"Either Thestrals or Unicorns," Lily sighed in relief. "Probably Thestrals because Unicorns are scared of men."

"Are these…good animals?" Mufassa asked, still worried for his son.

"They're Light Creatures," Remus answered. "There's no need to worry…unless Simba decides to linger in the Forest after meeting the creature."

**He froze, the last time he'd heard hoof beats; it'd been the last day his father had been alive.**

"What?" Mufassa gasped. Simba didn't even leave time for questions to be asked. He got up and went into the first room he saw, not even caring if it was a private room or not.

"I'll go," Harry said when James made to get up. "No Dad. It should be me."

Before leaving, he directed his eyes towards the downtrodden lions. Harry figured James would know more than anyone the pain of leaving a child before it was time—even if it hadn't happened yet.

James nodded and Harry followed Simba into the room. There he leaned on the closed door while Simba ignored him.

"Is that why I found you all those years ago?" Harry asked softly. "Simba, I wouldn't have cared."

"Harry," Simba sighed and then looked at his brother. "It wasn't just that it'd been the last day Dad was alive, it was that it was my fault he fell into the stampede."

There was a moment's pause as Harry looked down at Simba's feet. "Funny. I don't see any hooves there."

"What are you talking about?"

"No hooves," he told his annoyed brother. "You couldn't have caused your father's death. Those creatures killed your dad all those years ago. Not you."

"But—"

"Did I kill Sirius?" Harry asked abruptly.

"Of course not!" Simba said, getting up. "That was LeStrange and you know it!"

"Then why do you think it was your fault your dad died?" Harry asked and chuckled at seeing the look on his brother's face. "Come on. Sirius wants to finish."

Simba nodded and rejoined the group, still avoiding looking at his father. Sirius was about to ask if everything was fine but got a jab in the gut from James.

**A figure jumped out of the woods, but it wasn't a wildebeest. It was a horse, but it had a horn on its head. Simba had never seen a more beautiful creature.**

"Unicorn," Lily sighed but in amazement rather than relief.

**"Hello young one," the horse with a horn said with a smile.**

**"What are you?" Simba asked. The horse smiled.**

**"I am a unicorn. And what are you?"**

**"I'm a lion," Simba said proudly.**

"And with good reason!" Sirius smiled causing young Harry to giggle.

**"Well young lion, you'd best be off and get out of these woods. They are dangerous in the best of times, and my herd grows nervous. There are dark forces moving."**

"Yeah, best get out of there!" Marline nodded emphatically.

**"I'm brave!" Simba protested.**

Simba shuddered. That reminded him of when he was trying to get Uncle Scar to tell him what the shadowy place off the Northern Border was.

**"This is not a question of bravery," the unicorn said. "You are just a cub. I know the ways of the forest. I will help you get back to the edge."**

**Along the way, they ran into Timon and Pumba.**

**"There you are Simba!" Timon cried with happiness. "We've got a smorgasbord of grubs!"**

"Think with their stomachs," Harry chuckled.

**The unicorn chuckled. "This is where I leave you young lion. You are safe now."**

"Depends on your definition of safe," Simba muttered under his breath.

**"Wait!" Simba cried. The unicorn stopped. "May I know your name?"**

**The unicorn paused for a moment and then said "Desdemona. My name is Desdemona but the human Hagrid calls me Mary."**

"That's a pretty name," Alice smiled. "If Neville ever has a sister, I think I'll name her that."

**"It was nice to meet you Desdemona." Simba said.**

**"Likewise young lion," Desdemona nodded. "Likewise."**

**She galloped off back into the woods, and the three animals trotted out back to the hut.**

**"There you three are!" Harry grinned. "Simba, we've got a mystery!"**

**Simba mentally groaned as Harry told him all he learned at Hagrid's. That boy was meddling in things that sounded as if they weren't to be meddled in. But what did he know? He was just a lion cub.**

"That's the end of that," Sirius grinned. "Break time!"

As everyone got up, Sarabi walked over to her grown son. She still couldn't believe that he had run away from Pride Rock, but it wasn't time to dwell on that.

"Can we talk?" she asked her son.

"Sure," Simba gave his mother a smile. Sarabi shook her head at her son.

"I meant the three of us," she motioned to Mufassa and Simba's smile faltered.

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or The Lion King. If I did, I would not be trying to find ways to pay for the prospects of Graduate School while still in college.

Simba sighed but followed his mother and father to a nearby corner of the room, in order to insure they had some form of privacy. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to his mother; just the opposite in fact. However, that would mean he would actually have to accept that his father was standing right in front of him.

Looking around, he saw that Harry had been embraced by his mother and father, while Sirius and Lupin stood off to the side. Sighing once more, mainly to disguise the longing that he felt to be able to do the same, Simba turned his attention to his actual parents.

"Was I that bad of a father?"

"What?" Simba asked, confused at the question but mainly because it had come from _his_ father. Hearing his voice, abet younger, directed at his attention again had definitely disoriented the younger—older—lion.

"Was I that bad of a father?" Mufassa asked the question again, hoping beyond hope that the answer was no. But what else could it be? His son wouldn't even look at him!

"No!" Simba finally turned his attention to his father and he was surprised at the longing he still felt for his dad; the longing he thought had vanished. Sirius had been a good replacement in a way but he was more of a father figure for Harry, and Mr. Weasley was amazing at being a father figure for the both of them, but they still weren't his father. "You were the one who taught me about the Circle of Life."

"Then why won't you look at him?" Sarabi asked, not using a scolding tone but instead a mere curious one that seemed to hurt Simba more than if it had been a scolding. He hated the idea that he somehow disappointed his mother. What really stung was the fact that he didn't know how to answer that. How could he just voice fear so easily?

Looking up and past his parents over to where Harry was standing, Simba caught his brother's eye and saw a glimmer of understanding in those emerald orbs. They both were going back to a world where their respective deceased didn't exist. How was it that Harry could do it? Well, Harry probably didn't have the guilt of knowing he caused the death of his father.

"Sarabi, he'll explain when he's ready," Mufassa said, breaking Simba out of his thoughts. Simba looked back at his father and could see a glimmer of a smile on the older lion's face. "At least he's healthy and happy."

Healthy, maybe. Happy, not so much, Simba inwardly snorted in amusement. He was still having constant nightmares and only Harry knew about them.

"Um," Simba heard Harry start to say something but suddenly the room was filled with a bright white light.

"Merlin, that's bright!" Simba winced as the light faded away to show two familiar faces standing in the center of the room. One was a slightly taller, less chubby version of himself while the other had red hair and a kind smile. Well, usually. The smile was vacant now, seeing as she had just seen the three lions there.

"Hey Susan," Simba chuckled at her reaction. After seven years of the same reaction, it had grown humorous to him instead of annoying. "Seriously, you don't see me for a few days and that's the reaction I get?"

"A few days? Try a few years!" Susan broke out of her shock upon hearing Simba's voice. "If it wasn't for the fact that lions couldn't exactly write and Harry didn't have an owl, I'd be worried sick that you'd been taken by some of the remaining Death Eaters!"

She paused there, her attitude changing once more as she realized that she wasn't exactly in her office at the Ministry and that there were a few wands drawn on her and the other man. "Um, Simba? Where the Hell are we?"

"Hogwarts of course," Harry piped up. "Good to see you Nev. How've you been?"

"Harry!" Neville grinned upon seeing the Man-With-Many-Names yet still kept a firm grasp on his wand in case one of these people decided to attack. "I've been good. Where've you been though?"

"Catch up later Neville," Susan growled as she stared right at a group of people who were supposed to be dead, like Albus Dumbledore. "Who are you?"

"Ah, pardon me my dear lady," Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. May I offer you a lemon drop?"

Susan blinked, and then looked over at Harry who gave her a subtle nod. If Harry was already here, he had probably already gone through the interrogations. "Okay then," she sighed and then whacked herself painfully over the head—causing Edgar Bones to wince in pain.

"You're not dreaming Susan," Neville said softly. "But if you are, could you tell me if you see them?"

Susan followed his direction and gasped softly upon seeing two people who could only be the mother and father of the man standing next to her. "I see them, Nev. I really do."

If one looked closely, they could see tears begin to well in Neville's eyes. He had dreamed for this day for so long, he could hardly believe it. Lily, who had been paying attention to all of this, nudged Alice with her elbow.

"Ouch! Lily, what…."

The young woman trailed off, having not seen the arrival of her future son. She gasped, gaining the attention of her husband. Frank stared in shock to see his little boy all grown up, yet years of training from Alastor Moody were hard to shake off. What if that wasn't their son, or worse?

Neville, having noticed Harry's left sleeve was rolled up all the way to his shoulder, began to do the same. He could feel the tension in the room but as he finished rolling the sleeve, he felt himself get knocked back by the force of the hug his mum had given him.

"Hello Mum," Neville choked out, trying to prevent his tears from falling. Susan wasn't paying attention to any of that, though. For her eyes had landed on a man she had only heard stories of.

"Dad!" she gasped, and watched as Edgar Bones began to recognize his fully grown daughter. But she didn't give him long as she raced over to give him the first hug to which she could remember.

Harry and Simba watched from the side as the two D.A members finally got something they deserved. It seemed like forever but was probably only five minutes before the two families broke apart.

"How is this possible?" Neville directed the question to Harry, who simply held up the story they were reading.

"Don't know mate, but we're all reading this. We're trapped here until we finish."

"I can think of worse things," Susan said with a smile as she leaned her head on her father's shoulder. "Where'd you leave off?"

"Harry's first mystery," Simba said while dodging the shove his brother was trying to inflict upon him. "You want to read, Nev?"

"If no one minds that is," Neville said but was met with only smiles.

"The faster we read, the faster we can all get out of here!" Marline injected her two knuts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N: I OWN NOTHING! With the exception of the plot, I own no characters from either franchise. I wish I did, but I don't.

"Okay," Neville sighed, flipping one of the pages. "Chapter Five."

**Simba tired of hearing Harry rant about that ferrety looking boy from the sorting**

Neville and Harry snorted in amusement, thinking back to a certain incident in their fourth year.

—**he called him Malfoy—**

"Malfoy huh?" James growled a little.

"Remember when we turned Lucius into a ferret in our fourth year?" Sirius chuckled but then paused as Harry and Neville burst out laughing.

"I don't get it," Susan said from her spot next to her father.

**and went down to the Common Room. It'd been around a week since they came to Hogwarts and everyone was used to seeing him by now. **

"I miss the screaming in panic sometimes," Simba frowned.

"You are so weird," Harry stared at his brother.

**The bossy, bushy haired girl was sitting in the corner.**

**"Hello there," Hermione Granger said with a smile. "You really shouldn't be here you know. I'm sure it's against the rules to have lions as pets."**

"Not a pet!"

"We get it!" Susan sighed in irritation.

**Simba flicked his ears in annoyance. Why was everyone so convinced that he was a pet? He could talk for crying out loud!**

**"Are you alright?" Simba asked, as there were water marks on her cheeks. "You look…not happy."**

"She wasn't," Neville said softly. "Not until Halloween, when you three became friends."

**"I'm alright," Hermione Granger said firmly but Simba could see that she was upset. Looking at her book, Simba smirked at her and took it. "Oi! Give that back!"**

"You actually took a book from her?" Harry gasped, paling slightly.

"I was a brave cub," Simba shuddered in fear.

**Simba ran around the room with the book in his mouth, causing Hermione Granger to force herself to take a break from studying so that she could get it back.**

"I didn't think Merlin himself could get that girl to stop studying," Neville said in amazement.

**"Gotcha!" Hermione Granger said smugly as she took her book back. Simba had taken care not to leave any drool or teeth marks, remembering the one time she'd cursed another student for befouling a book.**

"I remember Edgar got hexed something awful for drawing in Marline's book," Alice said with a giggle.

"In my day, befouling a book would have meant detention," Minerva said with a bit of distain at the idea of befouling a book in the first place.

**"Sorry," Simba said; not looking sorry in the least. "But I wanted to play with someone who looked friendly and I didn't trust those two red mane boys."**

"Why couldn't that have stayed?" Harry groaned.

**He flicked his tail in the direction of the twins. Hermione Granger smiled though when Simba said she looked friendly. "I wish some of the other students would realize that," she said sadly.**

"Poor girl," Lily sighed. "It's not easy for Muggleborns that first year of Hogwarts. We practically have to forget that we were muggles in order to fit in."

"And then you've got that slime like Malfoy who think you can't do anything because you're a girl," Marline growled. Marline wasn't a Muggleborn but she still hated Malfoy with every fiber of her being.

**"You've got me," Simba said with a smile. Hey, if Harry wouldn't befriend her; he would. She didn't seem so bad once you got past the bossiness.**

"You are so lucky she is not here to hear you think that," Harry chuckled.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**It seemed that just having one friend improved Hermione just a bit. She was still crazy about rules and homework but it didn't irritate Simba as much. Harry and Ron was another story.**

Lily shot a small disappointed look at her son before remembering that Harry had spent five years in the jungle. He probably wasn't used to someone as enthusiastic about her studies as Hermione.

**They would ignore her and be completely rude to her; just like the other students. Simba sighed. He'd talked to Harry but his brother completely ignored him.**

_But that was inexcusable,_ Lily thought with a frown. Neville was giving Harry a look of disbelief.

**"Not so brave when you've got your little friends down here with you," Harry sneered and Simba saw that Malfoy was over at their table.**

"Crabbe and Goyle are not little," Neville said with a snort.

"I DIDN'T SNEER!" Harry exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah, you did," Simba chuckled.

**"Wizard duel—midnight," the ferret sneered. "Be there."**

**He left and Harry turned to Ron. "What's a Wizard's Duel?"**

"Something to avoid in first year," Dumbledore said, the twinkle of his eyes dimming at the thought of students hurting each other.

**Simba groaned and covered his eyes with his paws.**

**"Excuse me?" Hermione Granger asked.**

**"Can't a bloke eat in peace around here?" Ron muttered. Hermione looked hurt.**

"Ronald!" Molly snapped.

**"Hey Hermione," Simba said and then realized that he'd not gotten her scent. It helped when he had to deal with all the students. Breathing in deeply, he smelt grass, reminding him of the Pride Lands.**

"The lighter the scent, the more you can trust the person," Simba said. "Scents don't change so if someone is pretending to be Hermione with polyjuice I'd be able to notice the change."

_As long as I know the scent_, Simba thought thinking forward to fourth year.

**"And it's really none of your business," Harry said rudely. Simba blinked; apparently he'd missed the entire conversation. Sighing, he went up to the Common Room and jumped on a couch. He was tired.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Simba woke up to Hermione having a silent argument with Ron and Harry.**

**"What's going on?" Simba asked.**

"How do you have a silent argument?" Edgar asked.

"Search me," Marline chuckled.

**"Nothing Simba. Go back to sleep," Harry said and Simba frowned again. This was the second time his brother had dismissed him and he didn't really like it. Hopping down from the sofa, he joined the trio.**

"Good lion," Sirius grinned.

**"If either of you get us caught…" Ron hissed. Simba rolled his eyes; he was a lion. He could manage a dark hallway better than a human.**

"Ron tripped over his feet twice in a span of five minutes," Simba said with a smirk, " and he has the gall to assume I'd get us caught?"

"He was eleven," Harry shot back.

**They entered the Trophy Room and no one was there.**

**"He's late," Ron said. "Maybe he's chickened out?"**

"Plausible," Fabian grinned.

**Simba heard a slight shuffling by the corner and tugged on Harry's robe.**

**"What?" Harry asked and then froze. The noise had become loud enough for Harry's hearing to hear it too. "Run!" he mouthed. They made it all the way to the third floor and through a locked door until they were sure that they'd lost him.**

"THAT DIRTY CHEAT!" Sirius yelled.

"I don't understand," Sarabi said with some confusion obvious in her features. "What happened?"

"Malfoy ratted them out," James seethed. "He was never going to come."

**"Thanks Simba," Harry smiled but Simba's eyes were like dinner plates. "Simba?"**

"What's wrong now?" Lily sighed, worried beyond belief.

**Harry turned around and saw a giant three headed dog.**

There was a long silence as Harry and Simba tried to avoid everyone's eye.

"Three—"

"—headed—"

"—dog?"

Lily, Alice and Molly could be heard faintly muttering, their faces pale and their eyes gleaming with worry.

"Tell me you got out of there," Sarabi confronted Simba while the humans were still trying to calm down.

"Of course I did," Simba scoffed.

**"TURN AROUND AND RUN!" Simba yelled, already on his way out. Harry and the others weren't far behind him, but Simba didn't look away until he was at the Fat Lady.**

"Smart," James said over the chanting of his wife.

"Why was there a three headed dog in Hogwarts?" Edgar asked, clutching Susan to him as if his life depended on it.

"Alas, I do not know," Dumbledore sighed with worry and wonder.

**"Where have you all been?" she asked.**

**"Never mind that," Harry panted. "Pig snout!"**

"Smart," Sirius nodded. "She'll lecture you for ages if she thinks you're hiding something."

**The door swung open and Simba passed out into a heap by the door.**

**"What do they think they're doing?" Ron asked. "Keeping a thing like that? Locked up in a school?"**

"Good point!" Gideon nodded in agreement with his nephew.

**"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

"The floor?" Susan supplied. "Why was she looking at its feet?"

**"I wasn't looking at its feet!" Ron cried. "I was a bit more preoccupied with its heads! Or maybe you didn't notice? THERE WERE THREE!"**

"Ron's right," Marline nodded. "It would be a little hard to miss that."

**"It was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident." Hermione snapped. "It's guarding something."**

"Only eleven and she's figured that much out," Minerva sighed in amazement.

"Why wasn't she in Ravenclaw?" Alice muttered to Lily.

**"Guarding something?" Harry asked.**

**"That's right," she nodded. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed. Before either of you come up with **_**another**_** cleaver idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled."**

"Priorities," Simba rolled his eyes. "She needs to sort them out."

**"She needs to sort out her priorities, right Simba?" Harry asked but Simba was fast asleep at the spot he had passed out in.**

"Aww!"

"Susan!"

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**The next few weeks were full of exciting things. Err….exciting for Harry. Simba really didn't know why his brother was so excited for a broom of all things. Now a nice juicy wildebeest. That would be good.**

"Hmmm, and an antelope on the side," Simba moaned with pleasure as he imagined something he'd denied himself for the longest time.

**"This is Halloween!" Ron grinned in the dorm that morning. Simba shook his head. He honestly didn't understand humans. Professor McGonagall had class today so Simba decided to walk down to Hagrid's. Maybe he'd meet up with Desdemona again.**

"I'd rather you didn't," Sarabi said softly.

"Another sign that you were destined to be with the twins," Harry groaned. "Seriously? The forest?"

"Like you're one to talk," Simba shot back.

**"Hello young lion," Desdemona said as soon as he entered the forest. "I thought I'd be seeing you again."**

"Really?" Marline asked. "Unicorns can see the future now?"

**"Hello Desdemona," Simba smiled. "I needed an intellectual conversation. **

"OI!" cried all the humans capable of human speech and who weren't trying to de-stick two lemon drops.

**Sometimes humans just confuse me."**

**"They confuse us all young lion," Desdemona nodded. "They confuse us all."**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Simba spent a couple of hours talking to Desdemona, and left feeling slightly homesick. He missed all the animals of the Pride Lands, even if he knew he could never go back.**

"You can always go back son," Mufassa said softly.

**"She's a nightmare, honestly," he heard Ron say to the group of boys he roomed with. "No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"**

"RONALD!"

"That was very uncalled for," Lily shook her head. "That poor girl."

James winced upon realizing he had said around the same thing when he was a first year. Of course Lily had hexed him.

**Simba watched as Hermione walked passed, tears streaming down her face.**

"Oh!" Susan gasped. "She bumped into me and I didn't even notice."

"I didn't either," Neville looked down, disappointed in himself.

**"I think she heard you," Harry said softly and Simba rolled his eyes. Of course she heard him! Simba ran after Hermione, wanting to see if she was alright.**

"Good for you son," Mufassa smiled and beamed as Simba returned the smile right at him. It wasn't much but it was a good start.

**He followed her scent all the way to a room with white objects and green wood.**

**"Hermione?" Simba called, pawing at the door. "Are you alright?"**

"Aww!"

"Sirius!" Simba growled in annoyance.

**"I-I'm fine," Hermione sobbed. Simba curled up by the door, not wanting to leave the girl in this state. She was a member of his pride, whether she realized it or not. **

"I don't think anyone did until around fifth year," Harry muttered to Simba. "You really did a lot for the Gryffindors that year."

**A few hours later, Simba heard the ground thud. A giant, grayish…thing was standing in front of the door wielding a club.**

"Troll," Remus said faintly.

"That's a troll!" Lily exclaimed, holding baby Harry close to her chest.

"MOVE IT!" a large portion of the order screamed in terror, hoping beyond hope that no one was seriously hurt before the professors arrived.

**"HERMIONE, MOVE!" Simba roared as the thing raised its club. Judging by the screams, Hermione took his advice. Just then, Harry and Ron ran into the room. **

"We were at the feast and Quirrell informed us about the troll," Harry explained. "Professor Dumbledore told all the prefects to take us back to the dorms while the teachers looked for the troll. On our way back to the dorm, I realized that Hermione wasn't at the feast and—"

"She didn't know about the troll!" Alice gasped in terror.

"Ron and I ran after her," Harry concluded.

**Harry proved he'd been spending way too much time with the humans when he jumped on the thing.**

"WHY?!" Lily and James exclaimed.

**"DO SOMETHING!" Harry cried as the thing tried to take his head off.**

**"WHAT?" Ron asked back.**

"ANYTHING!" Arthur shouted in a sheer panic.

**"ANYTHING!" Harry replied. Simba watched as Ron pulled out his wand. "HURRY UP!"**

**"Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him.**

"A first year spell won't take down a troll!" Remus ran a hand through his hair to try to keep from blowing into a full panic.

**"Windguardium Leviosa!" Ron cried and the club seemed to float in midair. "Cool," Ron said with a small smile.**

"Ron was having trouble with the spell in class that day," Harry elaborated.

**The club knocked the thing out by landing on its head. Simba tugged Harry out of the thing's path.**

**"Is it…dead?" Hermione asked.**

**"Just knocked out," Harry replied. Just then, a swarm of teachers appeared.**

"It was only three teachers," Simba rolled his eyes.

**"Explain yourselves, both of you!" McGonagall cried and the boys stared to say something.**

**"It's my fault Professor!" Hermione interjected.**

"Say what now?" Susan exclaimed.

"Hermione's lying!" Neville gasped.

**Simba tuned out the lie, as he was trying to get the scents of the other teachers. The greasy haired one smelt of ash while the twitchy one…he smelt disgusting.**

"Seamus' socks on fire disgusting," Simba muttered over to Harry, who had to keep from gagging at the thought.

**"Simba, are you alright?" Harry asked. Everyone turned to him, and if lions could blush he would have.**

**"The troll," was all he said and it seemed a good lie. His nose was more powerful than theirs and if **_**they **_**could smell it….**

"Ugh!" everyone shuddered.

**They all went back to the Common Room, where Hermione smiled at them all. "Thank you for saving me," she said softly.**

**They all went to go get food after that. Simba sighed. At least they were friends. Now, to claim some chicken before Ron ate it all.**

"Fred and George ate it all but then nicked some from the kitchen so I could have some," Simba smiled.

"Who wants to read next?" Neville asked.

"I will Nev," Susan said, taking the papers from her friend.


End file.
